


The first gentleman

by FIPindustries



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIPindustries/pseuds/FIPindustries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how is the life for future president Connie Maheswaren-Quartz-Universe and her husband, especially considering that the president of the united states shouldnt be hanging around with unkown, dangerous aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first gentleman

               

 

 

               ‘Where was she?’ Alik Qmar asked himself ‘where is the president of the United States?’ The place was crowded, there was fancy decorations all around, mostly curtains and mirrors to give the impression of a bigger space, but the politicians, diplomats and other eminencies were enough to spoil the illusion. It was not that important a party and yet all these people came all the same because it was the president and everyone wants to brag of rubbing elbows with power, especially power such as this. Every leader had rumours about them, the tales of legend that made an iconic figure all the more iconic, yet not many (some, but not many) would have tales involving aliens and magic.

                President Maheswaren had seen herself involved in many a queer situation in the past, apparently she had participated on the forces that fought back the alien invasion ten years ago, she had travelled around the world, she had been seen in the company of strange, monstrous creatures, and fought those as well. But the biggest cause of whispering came from her partner, the first gentleman. Not a politician, not even a college graduate. Nobody knew what his job was, if he had a job indeed. Of mister Maheswaren-Quartz-Universe there were stories even more outrageous of the president. Some said that he used to be a child soldier who fought for some foreign paramilitary group, others said that he had been born out of some ancient ritual and raised as the messianic figure of a cult, some (and Alik tried his best to give no credit to such claims) said he was one of the aliens from the invasion that happened a decade ago and that he was living on earth undercover. 

                As Qmar ruminated these thoughts he finally caught a glimpse of the woman he was looking for, he elbowed his way through expensive suits and dresses to reach the person and introduce himself.

                ‘Hello, Miss President, I am Alik Qmar, I came on the name of the state of saudi-iran as a diplomat’

                ‘Good evening mister Qmar’

                ‘I have been sent by my government to discuss with you the topic of the new oil policies you have been trying to inforce on an international scale’ whilst his accent was not thick his grammar was not all there either.

                ‘Um…I’m not sure if this party is the moment to talk about that…’

                ‘You are aware, I hope, that the main export of my country is oil, its income represents about 65% of the nation’s capita’

                ‘Yes but…’

                ‘and you are aware that cutting our avenues of market leaves us exposed to a big loss of resources which will leaves us no other avenue than to depend on trading with less…official markets’

                ‘Ok, look, mister Qmar’ she was not getting rid of the guy so she might as well try to reason with him ‘the USA is not enforcing any policy on an international scale, I am just presenting a plan to the UN to deal with the dependency on oil, and second, how much longer you think that market is going to last anyway? Your country will eventually have to deal with the inability to export petroleum one way or another’

                The diplomat took pause at this, he wasn’t expecting an actual reasoned argument to his demands, he was well aware of everything he just heard, but he thought the allegation of allying with terrorist forces might give him a bargain chip to negotiate for what he was really interested in. Still, he decided to press onwards.

                ‘You can’t expect that we just accept a plan that would strip us of 65% of our economy, but still, my government is willing to be more accommodating if you could give us some benefits’

                ‘Such as?’

                ‘Well, there has been some discussion that your government has been doing research on some new technology, some kind of panacea? A new drug that can cure all deceases? We would like that you consider sharing that research with us’

                President Maheswaren went quiet. She was thinking.

                Her thoughts were not occupied on whether she should share the information or not, as soon as all research was complete and the curative properties of her husband’s saliva could be replicated she was planning on distributing the cure to the whole world, for free. The problem was that this “drug” was not what Qmar thought. For starters it could not stop or reverse death, at most it would buy a few hours more to an old person, which in most cases would just extend their suffering. It couldn’t cure cancer either, or viruses, or most deceases, it didn’t “remove” things. The original substance’s purpose was to fix gems, it repaired what was broken, if filled what was cracked. It couldn’t modify something that was whole, just like it couldn’t fix gem corruption. That didn’t mean it was useless, it was great for injuries, fractures, bruises, it could fix a broken spine or repair blind eyes.

                But what was the point of explaining all this (for the hundredth time) to some foreign emissary when she was going to share the cure anyway? So instead she said.

                ‘I’ll address your governments concerns another time, tell them I heard their proposition and I’ll give them an answer shortly’

                ‘Thank you for listening Miss President, your party is lovely’

                ‘Thanks’

                ‘I have one more question’ he had already done his job, he might as well satiate his own curiosity ‘is the first Gentlemen going to appear to this party?’

                ‘Steven?’ said the president absentmindedly.

A noise came from the upper floor. It sounded like if someone grabbed the noise of glass breaking and turned it into music.

                ‘Why, he is here already!’ she said, a lot more animated.

                The doors at the other side of the salon opened and in came a giant man in a white custom suit with a rose in its breast pocket. Alik could have compared him to a lot of things in his mind, he could have thought “big as a bear” or “big as a truck” but for some reason the first thing he thought instead was “big as an amazon” .

                ‘Hello everyone!’ said the new comer, with extended arms as if he wished nothing more than to collectedly hug all the attendants.

                He made his way through the crowd until he reached his beloved wife and here he did envelop her in his arms, almost lifting her from the ground. Any weird impressions and preconceived notions Qmar might have had about the first gentlemen were banished once he saw the giant dopey smile the man carried in his face. This was clearly nothing more than a loving husband. The guy irradiated kindness with his mere presence.

                ‘Connie! I missed you! Oh sorry, I should say “Miss President”’ said Steven doing a fake bow.

                ‘Mister first gentleman’ replied the lady in a similar mocking tone ‘it was quite an entrance you just did’

                ‘Oh geez, was I too loud? I’ve been meaning to ask some tips on discretion from Jimmy and Francis but I never had the time’

                ‘Who are jimmy and Francis?’

                ‘Those guys who are always behind you, taking care of you’

                ‘Oh’ the president felt a little ashamed that she didn’t remember the first names of her own secret service, but then again, it was typical of Steven to know such things.

                ‘And why not ask the gems to train you on that?’

                ‘Pfff, would you describe the guys as “discreet”?’

                She thought back to the times she saw them fight, when she was fighting alongside them. No, discreet was not the word she would use.

                ‘Mhmm, I’d describe them more like gem juggernauts…gemggernauts!’

                The couple had to supress their snorts. Qmar could hardly remember he was supposed to be in some fancy gala in the white house, he might as well be in a cosy home, visiting some close friends who had just married a couple of days ago.

                ‘Oh, jeez, where are my manners?’ she said, remembering the diplomat next to her ‘this is Alik Qmar, an emissary from the state of Saudi-iran, Alik, this is my husband’

                ‘Hi Alik, I’m Steven’ said the man extending an enormous hand.

                ‘Hello, sir’

                The handshake confirmed that what was inside that man was not (just) fat but pure, iron clad, muscle. It was like grabbing a marble statue covered in leather.

                ‘I have heard a lot about you, sir’

                ‘You have?’

                ‘Why, yes, excuse me if it is an intrusion but I would like to know…is it true that…?’

                Qmar was never able to complete the question.

                The windows burst into glass shards, letting in men and women dressed in heavy Armor and carrying guns. Their attires where not the high end quality expected from official forces but rather the haphazard mismatch of an independent, underground resistance. There was screaming and people running around. From within the crowd itself emerged undercover agents who ran to the doors and blocked them so no one could get in or out. The secret service staff in the room tried to contain the situation but they were outnumbered and were quickly overpowered. In the middle of the confusion the president saw how a pink, curved surface extended in front of her, protecting her. Mister Maheswaren-quartz-universe was responding to the situation. From within the bubble she said to Qmar.

                ‘Get on the floor, don’t move’

                Qmar complied and the president threw her arm to her hip only to stop. The sword was not there, darn it. Her staff didn’t let her bring it to a diplomatic party, of course, but luckily she had a plan B.

                ‘Steven! The whistle!’

                ‘Here!’

                He threw he a little crystal whistle that was not made by human hands and blew on it. A distant roar responded. While the attackers where occupied rounding up the hostages a blue light inundated the room and a giant beast appeared in front of the bubble that held the president and her husband. The terrorists saw and started to shoot at the beast.

                ‘You know what to do’ she said and he nodded.

                The bubble was dispelled and in its place a big shield appeared adding more cover on top of the big, pink lion that was taking the brunt of the gunfire for them. She buried her hand on the mane and pulled from inside it a pink sword, flat and wide. As long as a child. Every time she saw it she had a hard time believing she carried the thing in her youth, and every time she held it she remembered how light it was. Lion summoned and sword retrieved, there was only one last part to her plan, because it was easier to cover just one person rather than two behind the shield.

                ‘Ok, now!’ she said.

                There wasn’t any dance needed, for years now. At the end of the day it turned out that was merely a flourish added by the crystal gems to symbolize the intimate bond that the process entailed and to allow for personal expression of the individuals that were to become one. On theory a gem was supposed to be able to fuse on command, just with physical contact.

                Meanwhile the attackers were still shooting at the creature and yet there was no damage to be seen, the bullets weren’t even making any impact noise, they were just absorbed by the pink fur. One of the gunman, the leader, lifted his fist signalling to stop. He knew what was happening. There used to be a giant sand castle in the dessert near his childhood village, and within that castle there were markings, drawings of mystical creatures not too different from the specimen that was in front of him. And yet he didn’t knew this for he never actually went inside the castle, all he did was walk up to it when he was a child to witness how the structure would fall and then rebuild itself from the ground. He remembered how the first time he saw this he ran back to his house excited to tell of his new discovery to his mom but he suffered a mild disappointment when she explained that this was a known place. Still, he would insist, such a thing was too much a miracle to just be ignored. And then his mother would go on about how such structures were all over the earth, from way before written record. Nobody knew who made them and nobody understood how they worked, so humanity had simply accepted that they were just a part of life and moved on. Magic was just one more thing in life and magic was what he was facing now at the white house.

                To confirm his thoughts from behind the animal jumped a giant woman. Alik risked one look from the floor and if before he had though the word amazon now he had to stop himself from shouting it. The top of her head brushed the ceiling and her body was slick, potent muscle, poorly concealed by and over-elaborate mix between a dress and a suit. With sword and shield on each hand she was more a warrior than a politician.

                Yes she looked mighty indeed and was magic to boot but the leader knew this beforehand. He understood well enough what he was fighting against.

                ‘Shoot at her abdomen!’ he shouted ‘that is the centre of her power!’

She took the bullets with her shield and the projectiles simply bounced without leaving so much as a scratch. But just because they didn’t hit her it didn’t mean they were not stray bullets still.

                ‘STOP!’ she yelled ‘The ricochet will harm someone else! It might even hurt you!’

                The leader raised his fist again. The warrior took the opportunity to ask.

                ‘Why are you doing this? What do you want?’

                ‘Humanity governed by humans’ he replied.

                ‘What?’

                The leader then pointed his gun to Alik, laying on the ground.

                ‘NO!’ she yelled, extending her arm to try and cover him with her shield. That was the opening he was waiting for. Three bullets hit her, making her collapse on the ground. The lion roared and vanished from the room.

* * *

 

                She was on the floor, bleeding. She had three wounds on her body, one on her arm, one of her shoulder and one on her stomach, barely a few inches from her gem. None of these injuries were necessarily lethal, at least for the next fifteen minutes. She knew this because Miss Maheswaren, the mother of a part of her, made sure she knew those kinds of things. In the end it was nothing that her own saliva couldn’t fix but if she did that right there, then they would just shoot her again. And this was not even her biggest concern.

What was really worrying her was that lion was gone and she knew why. He went to seek the crystal gems, and if they showed up with her resting on the floor in a pool of her own blood, who knew what may happen to the people carrying guns. She had seen how they reacted every time they thought Steven was in danger and whilst they had sworn to protect humanity as a whole they tended to display some appalling indifference for the humans as individuals. That room was about to become a slaughterhouse and it seemed there was nothing she could do about it.

‘Screw them’ thought a tiny, really tiny, portion of her mind. As soon as the thought was completed a deep feeling of guilt washed over her. She couldn’t let that happen. Yes, these people were criminals, yes, they made some terrible choices but that didn’t have to end on slaughter, nobody had to die if it could be avoided. And the least she could do is try her best to avoid it. So she stayed still, thinking.

The leader of the terrorists was approaching slowly. He was holding his rifle ready to shoot at the minimal sign of movement. She may be down but she was still enormous. And she was still magical. Finally he got close enough and pressed the end of his barrel to the small ball that was poking through her clothes, where the bellybutton should have been. As soon as he did this a new pink bubble grew automatically, covering her and forcing him to take a few steps back. They were going to have to think of a way to pierce that.

Meanwhile, inside the bubble, the giant woman was falling unconscious, she was trying her damnest to do so. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. It wasn’t that hard considering the blood she lost. Once she was out she could get inside, inside the nearest mind available to her that was. She hadn’t done this very often, and did not have a lot of practice, it was a lot easier if the mind she wanted to get in was also asleep, or a vegetable. But this was a special occasion, a lot of lives were at stake, some of those lives had just shot her but she was used to helping her would be murderers.

The leader of the attack perked up, he turned around looking confused at the room around him. As soon as he did this a distant roar boomed and the lion came back, this time mounted by three entities. They didn’t look quite human both by their skin and their complexions but there was emotion in their faces, mostly unyielding rage. The leader was soon on his knees with his arms in the air.

‘We surrender!’

Some of his accomplices looked at him alarmed but he insisted.

‘We surrender! I am you leader, put down you weapons, please, do not hurt us’ the other attackers put their guns down reluctantly, a few seconds later a SWAT team busted through the doors.

The skinny one smashed her face against the bubble in distress while screaming.

‘What did you do to them!?’

‘You are going to regret this’ said the purple one whipping out a whip.

‘We did nothing!’ said the leader, then quickly corrected himself ‘It can be fixed! Look Gar…uh, you, with the shades, you can see that they will be fine!’

The tallest one who hadn’t said anything yet grabbed the man by the collar and looked deep within his eyes.

‘Not because of you’ she said in a low, untraceable accent. Then with a single flick of her finger she knocked the guy unconscious.

As soon as he was out the bubble burst and the giant woman inside sat up.

‘Oh my stars, Stevonnie, look at you!’ said the woman with the big nose.

‘It’s fine, pearl’ replied stevonnie, literally licking her wounds ‘I’m healing, I’ll be fine’

‘Ok, time to smash these bozos down’ said the purple one hitting her fists together.

‘There is no need amethyst, the SWAT team can handle them’

‘We can’t just let them go!’ said pearl.

‘We’re not, they’re going to jail and they are not getting out’

‘Where is the president?’ asked one of the policemen looking energetically around the room.

‘She’s here’ stevonnie let herself go and thus one was two again.

Almost everyone in the room gasped and even the policeman had to take pause a few seconds processing what he just saw. But the president was in front of him and she looked unscathed, a terrorist attack just happened in the white house and there was a lot of job to do so he recovered and pressed on.

‘There is a total of ten terrorists on the building, all have been reduced, and there was no casualties, ma’am, most of them infiltrated as maintenance or guests’

‘Ok, send them to the interrogation rooms then, I want to know where they came from and how they…’

While the official conversation between the president and her forces continued the giant man went and hugged the three aliens. He didn’t need the comfort, he had been in situations worse than this, but he knew they needed all the support available when it came to dealing with the fear of losing him.

‘I’m fine guys, Connie and I dealt with it’

‘If we had come later…’

‘But you didn’t, and that is what matters’

‘What matters is to know who were these people’ said the tall woman with the cubic afro.

‘They are a rebel cell’ said Connie ‘a terrorist group composed of veterans from the second homeworld invasion’

‘Veterans? But all the gems that fought there-‘

‘Human veterans, Steven we need to talk’

‘Ok team, the situation is in order here, we have to leave’

‘But garnet, Steven is…’

‘I sad we have to leave’ the three gems mounted the lion again but before he disappeared garnet addressed the SWAT team. ‘You did a poor job protecting your leader, be more prepared In the future’

And with this they left.

‘Steven…' said the president with a deeply uncomfortable look on her face 'I think, ugh I don’t want to say this, but I think we should uhm…distance ourselves’

‘What!’

‘I don’t mean like that! I mean as in…maybe you shouldn’t be seen with me in public anymore’

‘Why do you say that?’

‘this group, you heard them, they want humans ruled by humans, I know it’s been ten years but the second gem invasion cut some really deep wounds that haven’t healed yet, a lot of people don’t know the participation the crystal gems had in defeating homeworld, to them the gems, all gems, are the enemy’

‘But that is not true!’

‘But the people believe it and they don’t like that the president of the united states is so close with alien forces’

‘But I’m not an alien! I was born on beach city, even my mom was born on earth, you can’t be any less alien than that’

‘I know but these people don’t, and if they are this angry against anything related to gems how do you think they’ll react when they find out that the panacea I’m working on  is of gem origin? They might even reject it!’

‘Maybe it’s the other way around! Maybe if people know that the panacea came from a gem they’ll like the gems more’

‘Steven…’

‘no, I’m serious about this, look how serious I am, if the problem is that people are scared of your relation with gems then hiding it will make it worse, we have to show them they are good, that there is nothing to fear, we have to be open about this otherwise it would be a lie, and a good president shouldn’t lie’

‘Ha, no surprise you were never a politician’

‘But I’m right, right?’

‘yes…I guess you are…hiding it would make it worse on the long run’ she stood there for a second thinking ‘but if we are going to show the gems to the world then we are going to do it right, we’ll present them with honours, as the heroes they are, I’ll have to call my public relations advisor’

‘Nora? I can send her a text right now if you need’

Once again Steven was better at remembering the people that worked for her, she really had to work on that.

‘Not right now, we, I have other things to attend to first, then ill get some sleep, then we’ll get on that’

‘All right, I’ll go talk to the gems about this, you’ll be fine without me?’

‘Go, I have a lot of job to keep me busy’

‘Ok, bye Connie’ said Steven waving his giant hand as he crossed the doors.

‘Bye Steven’ how she loved that man.

‘Uh…miss president?’

‘Oh dear, Alik, you’re still here? I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that’

‘Its fine, I, uh, I have to go, back to my country’

‘Sure, go, say hi to your people on my behalf’

‘Yes, I will do that’

He walked back slowly and then turned and hurried to the nearest airport, leaving the president behind. The experience had shaken him quite a bit but it had not been a loss. He had information, lots and lots of information to give to his superiors. He might have triumphed beyond his wildest dreams. He knew a lot of things that were supposed to be secret about the president now, and his country could use them.

While he was lost on his dreams of promotions and new bonuses in his salary another thought came to him. He did have information. And it was about the president and while some of that information might not be of immediate use to his government, it was to him. He saw the kind of person the president was, and the kind of person her husband was, and the kind of person she and her husband was too. And for a second he thought that that was the kind of person he’d like to be.

As he walked to the airport, a little slower now, he considered what information his leaders truly needed. What kind of information he had to tell. The right one, of course.

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

The smell of wood and salt. That was always going to be home, that was always going to be childhood. He saw the house he grew up in and just as he suspected not a speck of dust had changed since the day he left. Courtesy of pearl, no doubt.

‘Hey big man’ said Amethyst from the kitchen ‘what a day, uh?’

‘Hello amethyst, it was thrilling, yeah, were are the other guys?’

‘At the temple’ said she, stuffing a box of donuts down her throat, box included.

‘Well I need to talk to them, to all of you’

‘Sure, they’ll be back in a sec’

While he waited he went to the fridge, lo and behold, the inside was filled with cookie cat ice cream sandwiches. When Connie became president restoring cookie cat enterprises hadn’t been the first or second or even tenth priority, but it had certainly been on the top twenty. As he chowed on the sweet, strawberry flavoured goodness garnet and pearl showed up.

‘Oh, hi guys, I wanted to tell you something’

‘What is it Steven?’ said pearl.

‘I’m just asking this because I know you, and I know how you guys react to things…please don’t go after the group that attacked me and Connie’

All gems stood quiet for a few seconds.

‘Are you nuts dude?’ said amethyst.

‘We can’t just let them run around after what they did!’ exclaimed pearl.

‘you won’t, Connie already has a lot of people working for her that will take care of that, you going after them will just make the situation worse’

‘Steven’ said Garnet in a flat tone of voice ‘even rose understood that sometimes you have to fight in order to defend yourself and the people that you love’

‘Oh for…! It’s been 40 years’ guys!’ said Steven, finally losing his chill ‘I know after millennia it might seem like yesterday but she is gone and I’m not her!’

‘Steven!’ said Pearl.

‘I know that’ continued Garnet ‘I didn’t mean to compare you to her, I’m just saying that even pacifism has its limits’

‘Well, you haven’t even tried, the people that attacked me did it because they think you are a threat and if you go after them that’ll just make it worse! We want them to see that you are the good guys and Connie has a plan to do that’

‘That won’t stop them from trying again’

‘And attacking them will? Please, consider both options, really, what will have more deaths in the future?’

They all stood silent for a few seconds while Garnet scouted the maybes and the perhaps.

Steven thought about the two previous homeworld invasions, the one that happened six thousand years ago and the one that happened ten years ago. They were both fights for the planet earth but at the end of it they were much more about the crystal gems against the diamond authority than humanity against the gems. Still, if things went wrong now, if Garnet saw the wrong thing in her visions, then a new war may be coming, the first true war of humans against gems. And Steven had no idea what side he was going to be on.

‘Ok, well try your plan’ said Garnet.

Steven exhaled deeply, he was so, so relieved.

‘Thank you guys, you are not going to regret it, it might even be fun’

‘Sure dude’ said amethyst.

‘I have to go back with Connie, she is going to need my help for what’s coming’ Steven walked onto the warp pad and when he was about to leave Garnet said.

‘Steven’

‘Yes?’

‘I said we’ll try’

He looked at them. That was the best he could hope for.

‘Ok, bye guys’

‘Bye Steven’

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
